Denny Crane, You're Strange
by ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess
Summary: Denny is acting strange and calling himself by a familiar name. Is there trouble on the horizon? Second fic on site!
1. Bezazel

**SUPERNATURAL/BOSTON LEGAL CROSS-OVER.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not one bit. Everything belongs to its/their respective owners, not me in other words._

_A/N {Author's Note}: This is dedicated to my mom and my sister, both of which helped me with this. Here's to you two!_

Seated on their balcony of the law firm were Denny Crane and Alan Shore, both with their usual glasses of Scotch and cigars.

"Mad cow, mad cow. I actually had mad cow back in the 18th century." Denny said randomly, but then again, did Denny ever say anything that was not random?

"Denny you worry me sometimes." Alan said with a shake of his head, staring at the stars.

"Denny Crane, Denny Crane. Azazel, Azazel." Denny said, in his own little world.

"Denny are you all right?" Alan asked, looking at his good friend in worry. Well, partial worry since this was rather normal for Denny.

"Oh yes, it's just the case getting to me. Blood, blood, lots of blood, lots of blood." Denny nodded his head slowly, looking at the stars.

"Okay, enough Scotch for you." Alan said, taking the bottle away.

Denny didn't seem notice as he stood and walked over to the half-wall, looking at something intently. Alan got up to see just what Denny was staring at.

"Oh, look, shiny orb." Denny said as Alan rolled his eyes.

"Yes Denny, the moon is shiny." Alan said, looking up at the full moon.

"No," he pointed like a child would, "there."

Alan looked and, indeed, saw a bright blue orb. "Huh, I wonder what that is."

"Hell." Denny said bitterly, smoking his cigar.

"I doubt hell is bright blue. I always thought it was red, maybe a little black also." Alan said, leaning back and looking at the moon again.

"Hell is hot, and painful, and you'll never understand until you're there." Dean said, glaring at the moon.

"Denny you have NOT had a vision. Now drink your Scotch." Alan said before taking a drink of his own.

"Someday I will eat your soul…" Dean growled before taking a drink of his Scotch.

"Add some lemon and pepper, will you? Souls sound very bitter. My mother used to make liver when I was a child, the nasty awful stuff it was, but she claimed it would make me stronger." Alan said, having drained his glass.

"Nothing can prepare you for hell." Dean growled, leaving Alan to wonder if Denny had had some Scotch before Alan had joined him on the balcony.

"A week in Nevada with no air conditioning can." Alan reasoned as he wrinkled his forehead.

"You'll never understand, you mortal." Denny said, turning away.

"Denny, how many times do I have to tell you, you are not a vampire? We agreed that we would become vampires together." Alan said in a half-serious, half-teasing manner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next night they stood on the balcony again, both wearing rain coats and holding umbrellas since it was raining.

"I hate the Winchesters…" Denny said out-of-the-blue as Alan sighed. Here they go again…

"But didn't you bring a Winchester rifle to work once?" Alan asked, remembering the incident.

"That was a Remington, and this is different. They killed me." Denny said to Alan's surprise. Denny looked alive to him.

"Denny have you been playing online games again? The last time that happened you walked around voicing your actions for an entire month." Alan cringed at the thought of dealing with that again.

"Glares." Denny said, raising his chin.

"Like that." Alan said, a little annoyed and a little amused.

"Double glare." Denny said. How could a full-grown man do that?!

"Denny, you really are starting to annoy me." He really was.

"Pouts, crosses arms." Denny said before taking a drink of his Scotch.

"You're drinking from a Scotch glass!" Alan said, looking at him.

Denny lowered his glass before speaking. "Sticks tongue out."

"Now really Denny, this has gone too far." Alan was beginning to think that Denny was really a ten-year-old.

"Gives evil eye." Denny said, giving him the evil eye.

"Fine, two can play this game. Glares." He said flatly.

"Glares back." Denny said, watching the rain.

"Glares back, giving evil eye." Alan said, watching the rain as well.

"Glares back, giving evil eye, crossing arms." Denny said, not moving his arms.

"Glares back, giving evil eye, crossing arms, sticks out tongue." Alan said, now a bit amused.

"Gasps! Now that's cheating." Denny said, turning to him with wide eyes.

"Shrugs." Alan said, still staring at the rain.

"Don't you shrug at me." Denny said, shaking his umbrella.

"Rolls eyes." Alan said, turning to him.

"Don't you- Rolls eyes back." Denny snapped.

"Shrugs, laughs, leaves." He turned and left without a second glance, folding his umbrella shut before going through the door.

"Hah I wi- Wait, do I win?" Denny asked himself, confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Alan had left the balcony he went to Shirley's office to warn her of Denny's strange behavior. He was also hoping she would scare some sense back into Denny.

"Shirley," he said, entering her office and closing the door behind him before turning around and smiling at her, dripping water off his umbrella and raincoat onto the carpet, "I just wanted to warn you that Denny is in a rather… Odd mood."

"When isn't Denny in an odd mood?" She asked, staring up at him from some papers.

"This is different. He keeps talking about hell and spouting random nonsense about being superior." He said.

"Again, when isn't Denny like that?" She asked.

"Just please, talk to him. I'm a little concerned." Alan asked.

She sighed, looking him in the eye. He really did seem concerned…

"Fine," she said, standing, "but I'm only talking to him for fear that he could embarrass the firm." She said, heading for the door.

Alan got out of her way. "Thank you Shirley." He said.

"Yeah, yeah." She said, waving her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shirley, holding her own umbrella over her head, stepped onto the balcony, Denny not turning around to greet her as she ignored the chill wind and rain.

"Denny-" She started.

"Azazel." He interrupted her with.

"Denny-" She tried again.

"Azazel." He interrupted her with yet again.

"Denny you are beginning to annoy me." She said, standing just past the doors.

"Shirley…" He turned around. "Have I ever told you that you look like Cleopatra?" He said, looking serious.

"Denny be serious here." She said, shaking her head.

"I am being serious- You really do look like Cleopatra." He said, taking a step closer.

"Denny I know I'm old but I'm not **THAT** old." She said, standing her ground.

"You could be. And my name isn't Denny- It's Azazel." He said, smiling at her.

"Oh? Well then I'm Daisy Duke." She said sarcastically. _Note to self, _she thought, _get pepper spray._

"Nice to meet you Daisy." Denny said seriously.

"The feeling is not mutual, Azazel." She said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm hurt. Just because this body is old does not mean I can't scare you." Denny said, not really threatening.

"What are you going to do? Throw your walker at me and then crawl after me as I leave?" She said, shaking her umbrella.

"Do not disrespect me mortal." Denny said, shocked.

"Well, then don't disrespect me, Denny." She pointed out.

"Azazel. Azazel!" He said, staring down his nose at her.

"Did you forget to take you medication?" She said, her forehead wrinkling.

"Fine- Denny Crane, Yellow Eyed Demon." He said, waving his free hand as if pointing out a title.

She shook her head before stopping. "Denny, your eyes aren't usually gold."

"Yes, they are Daisy [Shirley]." He said, seemingly aghast at the thought that at one time they weren't gold.

"No, they aren't." She argued.

"Yes, they are. Get your eyes checked." He said, turning away.

"Why? Are they gold too?" She asked sarcastically.

He turned back and squinted at her eyes. "No… You are too weak to be one of my kind."

"Denny, last week you got into a fight with a heavy door after being unable to open it, and I'm the weak one?" She pointed out. Boy, that had to be a sight: The famous Denny Crane fighting with a door.

"I could send you through that wall right now." He said, raising his chin and trying to look menacing. In reality: It looked like he was trying to stifle a sneeze.

"And I could fire you." She said. She had a good point.

"…That would be a problem, wouldn't it?" He said, thinking about it.

"Yes it would be." She said, turning to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They spent a week with normal weird Denny wandering around, that is, until Alan walked into Shirley's office Monday morning to ask her a question.

"Denny put that down!" He gasped upon looking up to see Denny holding a blue and white vase over his head.

"But, Alan, the vase contains the key to unleashing hell on earth, I have to break it." He said, staring at Alan with puppy-dog eyes.

Alan dropped the papers he was holding on the desk before taking the vase away. "No, it's a three-thousand dollar vase Shirley bought last week at an art auction- You really think she'll be happy if you break it?"

"She'll be delighted." He said. "Gimme!" He reached for it, but Alan held it over his head and out of range.

"Denny…" Alan said in a warning tone.

"Fine. You're no fun. I will open the gate to the underworld and when I do, you won't stop me." Denny said, pouting as he crossed his arms before leaving, passing Shirley on his way out.

Alan placed the vase back on its pedestal as Shirley closed the door before turning to him.

"What was that about?" She asked as he made sure the vase was safe before coming around the front of the desk.

"I found Denny about to send your precious vase to the floor, claiming it was the key to unleashing hell on earth. Frankly I think he just found it ugly. It's a lovely vase…" Alan said, attempting to smooth-talk his way out of a lecture.

"Alan," she held up a hand to stop him, "go find Denny and try to find out just what is-"

Knocking sounded at the door before a secretary stuck her head in the office. "Ma'am? Mr. Crane is screaming something about killing something from his office." She said meekly.

"Oh for God sake's." Shirley said, marching past the secretary.

Alan smiled at the young woman as he passed her before following Shirley to Denny's office. Shirley marched over to Denny's desk where he was staring intently at the screen playing a game.

"Azazel-" She started as Alan shot her a funny look.

"Bezazel." He interrupted her with.

She shot him a funny look. "Bezazel…" She stopped after noticing the computer screen. "Are you playing Bejeweled?!" She asked, exasperated.

"Yes, it's quite addicting." He said as Alan raised his eyebrow, picking up the box for Supernatural: Season 2 and showing it to Shirley.

Shirley rolled her eyes. "Denny, we've talked about this: You can't play Bejeweled or watch Supernatural; you get addicted far too easily!"

"But it's fun!" He said, pouting.

"Give me the game." She said, holding out her hand.

"I downloaded it- You can't take it away." He said, shaking his head.

She frowned as she dropped her arm back to her side. "Fine. Alan, tell one of the secretaries to call that computer company we have work on the computers." She said, placing her hands on her hips.

Alan picked up the DVD box before leaving.

"You wouldn't dare!" Denny gasped. "I am the mighty Bezazel- Fear me!" He commanded from his chair.

"No, you're Denny Crane, a lawyer." She said, shaking her head; sometimes Denny was just too much.

_I had too much fun writing that! Review please! Or don't. I love writing fics! Thank you for reading!_


	2. Edward

_**Disclaimer: I own the OC's. That's it. I don't own anything else.**_

_**A/N: Hi! *Waves* Well, it's been a long time since I've been here. Sorry that I have not updated in forever, I just never knew who Denny was going to be acting like next. There are so many characters to choose from. I have had multiple ideas brewing, but they all seem to fall flat at one time or another.**_

* * *

Denny Crane was on the loose again. A week had passed since the 'Bezazeled' incident, but now it seemed Denny had changed his persona… Again.

The people at the office tried not to make eye-contact with him as he approached a meeting room where Alan sat.

"Good morning, Denny." Alan greeted Denny as he waited for Shirley and their latest clients to arrive. He stopped trying to drink his coffee as he looked at his good friend. "What are you wearing?"

Denny was dressed in a too-small charcoal sweater, jeans, sneakers, and dark sunglasses. He also wore a wig that looked like Shirley Temple's hair style when she was a kid.

God only knows why he wore that wig.

"Sometimes," Denny said in a strangely raw voice, "I feel like it's not worth it anymore. It's not worth it…" He took the sunglasses off. "…To be immortal."

Alan sat there for a moment before bursting into laughter.

Shirley, not Temple, entered the room and stopped when she saw Denny. "Denny! What are you doing?" She asked as their clients, a young couple, entered the room behind her.

"Bella." Denny said, looking pained before ripping his shirt off, Alan screaming and looking away, before stepping into the sunlight.

If he hadn't had so much glitter on him, he wouldn't have 'sparkled'. "Now, where's the Volturi to kill me?" He wondered sadly.

Shirley was still staring at him in horror. He had black make up on his stomach, drawing in abs. "Denny you are officially insane!" She said, the young couple fleeing the room.

"VOLTURI!" Denny screamed, throwing his arms out. "COME AND GET ME!"

Shirley threw the folder she had in her hand down. "That does it," she pulled her blazer off. "Denny- This is your last warning- Stop. Right. Now." She said as Alan looked back before placing his hand over his eyes.

"And put your shirt on, too. No one wants to see you like that." He added like nothing was wrong.

"VOLTURI- JANE! COME AND GET ME!" Denny screamed.

"THERE IS NO- WHAT IN THE WORLD?" Shirley shouted, people now watching them through the windows surrounding the conference room.

Clarice, dressed in a black cape with her work clothes under it, and red contacts, sashayed into the room, giggling.

"Clarice, stop this stupid behavior right now!" Shirley said forcefully, stomping her foot.

Instead, Clarice glared at her. "Foolish mortal," she said, Alan dropping his hand and watching her in horror. "I am something more superior than you…" She said, raising her chin.

"A vampire?" Alan asked. Everyone looked at him and he shrugged. "What? I've read the _Twilight_ series."

Back to the situation at hand…

Clarice shook her head at Denny. "I knew you couldn't be trusted with our secret!" She said, pointing at him and glaring.

Denny cringed for a moment, before straightening. "Your powers- They don't work on me anymore. HAH!" Denny did a little jig before glaring at her. "I know what your thoughts are."

Clarice gasped. "How did you know that I wanted to get a manicure?"

"THAT'S IT!" Shirley screamed, stomping her foot. "STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU, RIGHT NOW!"

Just then, Paul walked into the room with the scared young couple. "I'm sure-" He stopped and stared at them. Leave it to Paul to take control.

"Shirley, Denny, Clarice, Alan, I need to speak with you in my office after we speak with our clients. Clarice and everyone else: Leave. Right. Now." He growled, Alan watching from behind his hands. "Alan…" He turned to the younger man, who dropped his hands and smiled up at him. "Go back to your office and regain your composure."

"Oh thank you, Sir." Alan said, rushing from the room.

Paul then looked at the bystanders, who ranged from those who were pale with shock, to those recording this to put online later. "Run along now." He said, making a shooing motion with his hands.

Paul sighed before turning to the young couple. "All right, let's talk about your case."

* * *

Later that day, Paul rounded up Shirley, Alan, 'Edward', and 'Jane', and made them sit in his office.

"What is going on here? First, people report a 'Bezazel' lurking in Denny's office, then this? Have you all gotten Lyme Disease or just decided to make us all look like idiots?" Paul asked them.

Shirley raised a finger. "Paul, if I may speak so bluntly-"

"That's the only way you speak, Shirley." Paul said, rolling his eyes as he sat down.

"Edward-Denny-Bezazel here is obviously spiraling into a pit of despair and nothingness inside of his mind. We should consider a forced retirement for him, just so that he can go and get help or continue to act this way for the rest of his life while living in the middle of a deserted island." Shirley suggested as 'Jane' giggled.

"I like the sound of living on a deserted island… I could live with the monkeys and become their queen." She said as Shirley glared at her.

Random moment.

"Be quiet you-" Paul cut Shirley off as she was about to say something incredibly offensive.

"All right, I got the hint Shirley." Paul said bluntly before turning to Denny. "Mr. Crane, I am warning you, stop monkeying around and go get some therapy."

"But-" Shirley started to say.

"I'm not finished, Shirley." Paul said in a warning tone. "I also am going to put you on vacation until you have either A: disposed of this habit or B: acquired a personality that we like and you keep." Paul informed him.

Denny sighed before looking at Shirley. "I guess… We will have to… Return to… Esme Island… Bella…" He said, the dramatic pauses quickly getting annoying.

"Denny…" Shirley growled between her teeth. "Stop. Calling. Me. Bella." She snapped.

"Who is this 'Denny'?" Denny cried, leaping to his feet again. Paul covered his face in shame while Alan watched, amused. "Is it Jacob Black's new name?"

"That does it!" Shirley snapped before lunging at him, taking him down in a tackle.

While Shirley screamed at Denny, Alan looked at Paul. "So… Therapy over coffee?" he asked casually.

"Make it whisky." Paul said, wearily. His job was becoming most difficult.

* * *

_And… There's the latest installment of Denny Crane, You're Strange. I'm sorry it took me a year to update… I just had no idea what to write. Well… Review if you want to, don't if you don't want to. Flamers will be ignored._


End file.
